


In Love With The Commander

by haydencantrell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydencantrell/pseuds/haydencantrell
Summary: The war is over, the galaxy is at peace, and that leaves some interesting situations.Ella Kenobi is a general along side her brother Obi-wan, and is in command of the transition to peace time. Her feeling for a certain clone commander of the 212th proves for an interesting time, as everyone is finding where they belong.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

The war was finally over, for the most part anyway. Senator Organa was in power, Palpatine was taken out in secret, and the systems were once again, truly negotiating peace. There was a feeling of peace once again felt in the halls of the Senate, and Jedi temple.  
Anakin was taking a well deserved break with Padmé, Obi-wan was doing what he did best, in teaching the next generation of Jedi, as well as helping with the peace talks. His sister Ella had been given the task of overseeing the transition of the 212th and 501st clone battalions to somewhat normal life, after the war.  
“General Kenobi, we need you to sign off on this shipment of weapons.”  
Ella smiled warmly, as she took the data pad from Cody. “Of course, and Cody, how many times have I told you to just call me Ella? Calling me General Kenobi, sounds like you’re addressing my older brother.”  
“Of course, sir.”  
She shook her head, signing the form and handing the data pad back over to her awaiting commander.  
“I’ll let you get back to your men, Commander. I’ll see you later.”  
“Thank you, Gen- I mean, Ella.”  
What Ella couldn’t see, was Cody blush under his helmet, when she beamed at him, when he called her by her name. She watched him return to his men, unloading the current cargo ship.  
“You ever going to tell him?”  
She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Rex’s voice as he walked up beside her.  
“Don’t scare me like that… Also what do you mean?”  
His bark of laughter caught her by surprise, as an embarrassed blush formed on her cheeks.  
“Don’t play coy with me, General. I see how you look at him. Also, just so you know, he feels the same way about you.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so. He’s told me that he’s in love with you, but with you being a Jedi, and him a clone, he just doesn’t know how to go about telling you.”  
Ella just looked at Rex, trying not to let her jaw drop to the floor, with the information that she had just been told.  
Things were changing, and now that it was a time of peace, the Jedi were allowed to form attachments, and have a life partner, mainly thanks to Anakin. And the clones were given a choice in what they wanted to do. They were no longer property of the Republic, but free men.  
“Thanks, Rex…. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few things I need to get done.”  
“Of course, General.”  
She could hear Rex chuckle as she made a hasty escape from the hangar. She needed to find her brother, and ask his advice of the whole situation before she did something she may come to regret.  
She quickly made her way to the Senate building, knowing by the time she arrived Obi-wan should be done with all of his meetings for the day.  
She quickly scanned the hall, that was full of diplomats and senators, before locating her brother who was having a discussion with Lux Bonteri.  
“Ella, so good to see you.”  
“It’s good to see you as well, Lux. It’s really been too long.”  
“It has. What brings you to the senate today?”  
“Nothing terribly interesting, I’m afraid. I just need to borrow my brother for a few moments.”  
“Of course.”Ella nodded with a small smile, before practically dragging her brother down the hall and into his office.  
“Ella, whats the rush? We were having a very productive conversation.”  
“And one I’ll let you get back to soon, but this is sort of important.”  
“Oh?”  
He raised an eyebrow a smirk forming on his lips, as he studied his sister, and her flustered appearance.  
“What do I do about Cody? According to Rex, he and I share the same feelings about each other.”  
Her brother chuckled with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Oh, I know. He’s madly in love with you.”  
“Then why hasn’t he told me anything?”  
“Despite me telling him he should, he didn’t know how, what with the war on and all.”  
“And you knew… and didn’t bother telling me.”  
“It was not my place to say anything, dear sister. He didn’t want to tell you, and then you have to grieve him, if he died in the war.”  
“I wish he would have. I would have grieved anyway, Obi. I’ve loved Cody for so long. What should I do?”  
“Go find your beloved Commander and tell him just that. The war is over, and you both deserve the love that the war nearly robbed you of.”  
“Thank you, Obi-wan.”  
“Of course, Ella. Now what are you waiting for?”She engulfed her brother in a hug, before bolting from his office.  
She could care less what people thought as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, back to the hangar. Her eyes scanned the crowd of men in orange and white armor, looking for the familiar wing on Cody’s shoulder piece.  
“Can I help you find something, Master?”  
“Ashoka, have you seen Cody?”  
“I saw him heading towards the mess hall.”  
“Thank you, Ashoka.”  
“Of course, Master.”  
She gave Ella a knowing smile as she watched her head down towards the mess hall. Ahsoka had her own thing going with Rex, since she had returned.  
Ella rounded the corner, spotting Cody’s familiar armor just up ahead.  
“Commander!” She called out, as she quickly made her way down the hall. Cody stopped, turning to face her.  
“Is everything alright, General?”  
Ella couldn’t help but smile, after finally locating him.  
“Yes, Cody. Everything is fine, but I….” She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, before collecting her thoughts.  
“I love you, Cody.”  
His expression quickly went from confused, shocked, and happy in a matter of seconds. He took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them, with a smile.“I love you too Ella. I’m so glad you told me.”  
She breathed a sigh of relief, thrilled that he actually felt the same way she did.  
“I’m not sure what we do now… but I’m glad this is no longer a secret between us.”  
Cody placed a hand on her waist, before pulling into a kiss. Ella practically melted in his arms, as she wrapped her own around his neck.  
Their bliss was interrupted by several loud yells and wolf whistles. Pulling away from one another, they turned to find Rex, Ahsoka, and several other troopers all crowded into the hall.  
“About time you two.”  
“Took long enough.”  
Ella shook her head and laughed.  
“Terrible the whole lot of you. Now get out of here, before I put you all on cleaning duty.”  
Cody kept a protective arm around her waist, laughing along with her.  
“Join me for evening meal, General?”  
“I’d love too, Commander.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight was just starting to stream in the window as Ella awoke. She looked over and smiled, seeing Cody sleeping peacefully next to her. Carefully slipping out of the bed, she headed to the refresher for a shower.  
She braided her hair, soon dressed in her Jedi robes, before heading back into the bedroom.  
“Good morning, c’yare.”  
“Good morning, Cody.”  
Cody stood, and soon joined her by the window, carefully wrapping his arms around her, touching his forehead to hears.  
“I so enjoyed last night.”  
“As did I, Cody. Do you think we could spend tonight together as well?”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
Ella smiled, leaning up to give hime a soft kiss.  
“Good. I’m supposed to be at a council meeting soon, but I really would rather stay with you.”  
“I din’t want to leave either, but I have to get back to the barracks to oversee the men.”  
“Best get dressed then, my love.”  
Cody just laughed, shaking his head as he pulled away.  
“Good point. I’ll see you this evening.”  
“Wouldn’t miss it. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Kissing Cody once more, Ella placed her lightsaber on her belt, before leaving her quarters. She quickly headed down the hall to meet her brother at the landing platform, to catch their transport to their meeting.  
“Good morning Ella. Have a good evening?”  
“Yes, in fact it was a wonderful evening.”  
Obi-wan chuckled with a knowing smile.  
“Ashoka told me you finally found Cody.”  
“Of course she did.”  
“And?”  
“And Cody spent the night in my quarters.”  
He smiled, offering her his hand to help her step onto the transport ship.  
“The marks on your neck told me as much.”  
Ella blushed, quickly moving her braid to the other side of her neck, in attempts to hide the purple bruises forming there.  
“Ella, you do know, per the new rule amongst the council, that you will eventually have to marry Cody.”  
“Yes, I know, but one thing at a time please. He only just stayed the night.”  
“Still Ella, it is something to consider as this relationship progresses. Also, are you willing to deal with consequences that will come, once word gets out of a Jedi master, marrying a clone commander?”  
“Yes I am. Obi, I don’t care what people think, I never really have, and I love Cody with all my heart. He’s earned his freedom to choose, and so have I. Even if it means I am the first Jedi to marry a clone, I know I won’t be the last.”  
He looked at her, nodding with a smile. He had always been proud of his younger sister, and now wasn’t any different.  
“I’m proud of the woman you’ve become, Ella. Cody is a very lucky man.”  
“Thank you, Obi-wan.”  
She quickly engulfed her brother in a hug, catching him off guard, but he soon returned her affection.  
The rest of the short trip was spent in silence, both doing the best they could to clear their heads, and focus on the important meeting ahead. Since Bail Organa had taken over as temporary leader of the senate, things were finally starting to get settled, and the Jedi were tasked in helping any way they could.


End file.
